Last Friday Night
by ChristianOzera
Summary: Lissa and Christian's "first time" together.


**Okay, honestly; how many of you wanted Rose to stay in Lissa's head while Lissa and Christian were doing.. things? I know I was one, as weird as that sounds. **

**Obviously this is rated M/R, for those.. things. I think they're called lemon or lime warnings? I don't know. I hope you all enjoy!**

_Also, I don't own Christian, Lissa, or Vampire Academy. That all belongs to Richelle Mead._

* * *

><p>(Setting: The first night Lissa &amp; Christian.. do it.)<p>

Christian was kissing her, and wow was it a kiss. He wasn't messing around. It was the kind of kiss that small children shouldn't be allowed to see. Hell, the kind of kiss _no one_ should be allowed to see. Lissa was happy. Very, very happy. They were up in the attic of the school's place had been a regular hangout for them, back when each of them was feeling anisocial and wanted to escape. Eventually, they'd decided to be antisocial together, and one thing led to another. Since they started publicly dating, they hadn't spent much time there. They were back for old time's sake.

And indeed, a celebration did seem to be going on. Little scented candles were set up around the dusty old place, candles that filled the air with scents of lilacs.

They finally broke that insanely long kiss and pulled back to look at each other. They lay on their sides on the floor. Several blankets had been spread under them.

Christian's face was open and tender as he regarded Lissa, his pale blue eyes aglow with some inner emotion. Christian clearly worshipped Lissa in his way, but there was a knowing glint in his eyes, a sense that the two of them shared an understanding so perfect and powerful that they didn't even need words to convey it.

"Don't you think we're going to hell for this?" Asked Lissa.

He reached out and touched her face, trailing his fingers along her cheek and neck and down to the top of her silky shirt. She breathed heavily at that touch, at the way it could be so gentle and small, yet evoke such a strong passion within her.

"For this?" He played with the shirt's edge, letting his fingers just barley brush inside of it.

"No," she laughed. "For _this."_ She gestured around the attic. "This is a church. We shouldn't be doing this kind of, um, thing up here."

"Not sure," he argued. Gently, he pushed her onto her back and leavened over her. "The church is downstairs. This is just storage. God won't mind."

"You don't believe in God," she chastised. Her hands made their way down his chest. Her movements were as light and deliberate as his, yet they clearly triggered the same powerful response in him.

He sighed happily as her hands slid under his shirt and up his stomach. "I'm humoring you."

"You'd say anything right now," she accused. Her fingers caught the edge of his shirt and pushed it up. He shirted so she could push it all the way off him and then leaned back over her, bare- chested.

"You're right," he agreed. He carefully undid one button on her blouse. Just one. Then he leaned down and gave her one of those hard, deep kisses. When he came up for air, he continued on as noting had happened. "Tell me what you need to hear, and I'll say it." He unfastened another button.

"There's nothing I _need_ to hear," she laughed. Another button popped free. "You can tell me whatever you want - It'd just be nice if it were true."

"The truth, huh? No one wants to hear the truth. The truth is never sexy. But you..." the last button came undone, and he spread her shirt away. "You are too goddamnned sexy to be real."

His words held his trademark snarky tone, but his eyes conveyed a different message heard raced and her breathing quickened. Emotions similar to Christian's clouded all other coherent thoughts. Shifting down, he lay on top of her, pressing their bodies together. His mouth sought hers out again, and their lips and tongue made contact.

This was it. _The _moment. After a month of dating, they were going to have sex. Lissa had done it before with Aaron, but it was Christian's first time.

With what they both felt, none of that mattered. Not in that moment. In that moment, there were only two of them and the way they felt about each other right now. And in a life filled with more worries than someone her age should have had, Lissa felt absolutely certain about what she was doing right now. It was what she wanted. What she'd wanted for a very long time with him.

Christian grinned against the kiss, and gladly let her in when her tongue met his lips. His hands moved up her side, one moved to cup her cheek, the other got tangled in her pale blond hair. She tried to keep control on the giggles that bubbled to her lips while they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers slipping into his back pocket, and fished out what she knew she'd find - a box of condoms.  
>"Mm, you found my secret stash," he joked.<p>

"Why a box?" she asked, curiously.

"Because as far as I know, they don't come in singles," he continued to tease. She giggled as his lips found hers again. Her hands traveled around his waist, and started to unbuckle his belt slowly. Once she got it undone, she slipped it off, and moved it out of the way. He grinned at her as his lips devoured her neck, gently sucking on it. He silently wondered if Moroi could get hicky's like humans could, and if they could, he knew she'd have one really big one to cover up in the morning.

Lissa fingered the top of Christian's jeans, before finally undoing the button,and unzipped the zipper, her hands tugging at the sides to try to pull them down. "As sexy as your skinny jeans are, they are difficult to get off," she teased him.

He grinned, and put one hand next to her head to hold himself up as his lips moved back to hers, and the other one moved to help her slid off his jeans. Once they were off, his hand traveled to the top of her jeans, undoing the buttons and zipper easily.

She sped things along by simply taking off her owns jeans, kicking them off to an unknown location.

As their lips continued to move in sync together, Christian rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she now laid on him. He wrapped his arms around her, and unclipped her bra, pulling it off, tossing it to join her jeans. She giggled.

"This isn't fair, I feel more naked than you," she joked.

"Mm, not for long, kitten," he promised, lips going back to hers.

She took the hint, then lowered her hands to the edge of his boxers, and pushed them down. They went down a lot easier than his jeans, and once they were around his caves, he kicked them off. Not breaking their kiss, she found the condom box, and slipped her hand in, fishing one out. She opened the package, and took out the condom. Her hand found his bare member, her hand gently stroking the length before she slipped the rubber onto him playfully letting it snap against him. He jumped a little but just moved his hands to her small panties, and pulled them off her. They both were there, naked, on the blankets, in the attic of the church, their bodies intertwined.

He positioned himself, before entering her. Lissa let out a moan of pleasure as she moved her body with his, their lips and bodies moving together as one.


End file.
